


Broken Wing

by grexigone



Series: Freya the Tooka [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: For simishipsrebelcaptain on Tumblr :D





	Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simishipsrebelcaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simishipsrebelcaptain/gifts).



On the top of the 'list of things Cassian Andor despises' was running. There were days when he would sit on the bed of a cheap rented motel or in the ship's cockpit during long hours of hyperspace jump, and contemplates on the one thing he could always be grateful from his profession as intelligence officer was for the lack of running it requires.

At least until names like Jyn Erso or Rogue One came crashing into his life.

The engines of his ship were still roaring when he literally jumped off the ramp. Post-landing routines be damned, he got Kaytoo for that; professional image can go to hell either, because they were his responsibility, his family. After dodging dozens of people and muttering 'excuse me' for the fifth time in four hundred meters, Cassian's steps came to a stop at the sight of Bodhi tiredly walking away from the War Room, alone.

"We're fine," the pilot said when Cassian's eyes scanned him head to toe with furrowed brows. "Other than our dignity, there are no physical injuries. Which is good, right?"

"How was debriefing with the Council?" He asked carefully.

Bodhi shrugged, followed by a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, we told them exactly what happened: a highly professional sniper took out our mission target, blown her head inside our ship right after she passed on the intel we have to acquire. But, since the nature of the information itself was…bizarre enough, of course the Council had no reason to believe us."

Cassian lifted one hand to give a reassuring squeeze at Bodhi's shoulder, but it does little to no help. "After all this times," he let out a heavy sigh and stared at the Captain square in the eyes. "And it's Galen and Death Star all over again."

Those two words hit him harder than expected, and Cassian finds himself swallowing hard at it. "I'll talk to them." He resolved and took a step towards the War Room.

"No, it's alright, Cassian." Bodhi stopped him midway with the strength in his voice alone and he turned around. "You better talk to her. She would need that."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Punching in the pass code to his quarter, the split second pride from correctly guessing where she would've been immediately ceased when the door swished open.

A breathless whisper of her name slipped out, and she twisted her body only to reveal more of the horrific sight.

"Sorry I barged in," Jyn said simply, adjusting herself from kneeling to sitting with crossed legs on his quarter's floor. "After my last mission, I kinda miss our furry friend here."

On her lap, Freya purred happily as her hand moved in long strokes over its spine.

Cassian dropped his bag on the floor as the quarter door closed, then took two quick strides across the room until he could have a better look at the crimson spatters decorating the front of her vest and shirt. Jyn didn't look up to meet his inquisitive eyes, and Cassian found himself trembling from biting back the urge to touch her, to make sure she was real.

_It could easily been your head that was on the mark._

"It's alright, Jyn," was what he said instead.

_It could easily been your blood._

"She's been looking for you for the past days either."

"Did you, now?" Jyn mumbled to the tooka, who's now rolled to its back and stretched its limbs in all direction.

It was very hard to just ignore all the remnants of her mission-gone-wrong, but Cassian knew best not to push her. Still staring down to Jyn and the curling Freya, a pang of sorrow suddenly hits him as he realized how small she looked at the moment, her walls raising up high to conceal the fragility of her state.

It bothered him that he cannot, and doesn’t know how to provide a physical consolation, but at least there, under the dimmed light of his quarter, Cassian could give two things her common bed cannot: privacy and quietness.

He eventually tore his eyes from them and started his post-mission routine in silence. Removing his outer layers only, Cassian then grabbed a small, clean towel from the drawer and wetting it with warm water from the 'fresher before handed it to Jyn as he sat on the edge of his bed. She looked up to his stretched arm and after a beat of hesitation, she eventually took the towel and started cleaning the red stains on her jaws and neck.

Cassian was midway through reaching for his datapad from the nearby bed stand when her voice startled him.

"It’s for me." Jyn kept her gaze to the cat, scratching its neck. "My father's message? It was not really meant for Saw. It was for me."

He didn't know what to make of it, so he remained silent. To his relief, she caught the message and continued.

" _'Stardust'_ , he said, like how it's always been. I couldn't…I stared at his holo like it could make him stay, and I listened as he…crammed fifteen years of everything in seconds."

Jyn took a shaky breath and Freya opened its eyes.

"He wasn't even sure whether I'm still alive or whether I'm still with Saw or not. I guess he just…he had hope. Like all of you people here." She peered to him though her eyelashes. Force, how he wanted to drop to the floor beside her so she could hide her face into his shoulder, because as much as it hurts to hear Jyn's repressed emotion, Cassian somehow knew that she doesn't like people seeing her crying.

"Rebellions are built on hope," he echoed the creed instead. She scoffed.

"Even if we managed to secure the message," Jyn looked up to him, her composure had returned, "I won't give it to them. It was too personal."

Cassian hummed, knowing that apologizing or saying anything won't make a difference. The blood stained towel had lied cold on the floor, and it was in this moment that Freya decided to woke up, stretched her limbs, and stared at him before jumping to his lap and continued its sleep there, purring happily. His must've failed to conceal his emotion fast enough because Jyn snorted at the sight, and he nervously watched as she inched closer to him, bending both knees to one side and leaned one arm on the bed while the other reached out to pet the cat.

"If you need one," Cassian said quietly after a moment of comforting silence, "I could gather another rogue team."

" _Makers, no!_ " Jyn chuckled, and he watched her wiping her eyes in quick motions. "Maybe next time, I'll let you know for sure. How did you survive every Council Meeting this whole time anyway?"

"Speak less and just nod to everything," he said with a shrug. "Whether I agree or not is another story." Then after a beat he added, "Most of the times I just completely ignore everything they said. There will be a written afterwards anyway."

"That's a good idea for next time," Jyn concluded, and in a swift move he stretched her legs and took a stance to stand up. "For now I'm going to the training room and draw their faces on the punching bag."

Cassian huffed a laugh, which immediately ceased when he felt Jyn's hand on his knees, using it as leverage as she mumbled "Bye, Freya!" and an addition of "Thanks, Cass." before disappearing behind the closed door, leaving him frozen but with overwhelmingly warm heart.

He couldn't decide whether it's because of her touch or how she called him _'Cass'_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to explore the fact that no one ever truly know what Galen's message was in here, since I've read several other amazing fics talking about what if the message survived Jedha's destruction (they're all AMAZING, GO READ THEM!)
> 
> And for those who wondered about the 'tragedy', basically Bodhi and Jyn flown with a U-Wing (similar in Rogue One), and the shot went through the small glass window on the ship's door. I haven't done a lot of research in the art of blood spatter, so I just assume that Jyn looked like Jackie Kennedy right after her husband was shot.
> 
> As always, comments and input are most welcome! Hope you enjoys this!


End file.
